The Hangover  From a Girl's Point of View
by littlemiss-gablarrr
Summary: Rhea, Adeline and Charlotte are best friends with the wolfpack. What happens when they go to Vegas with the boys? My first fanfic, hope you like it!  and sorry if it's a bit rubbish  :-  philXoc, stuXoc
1. Chapter 1

Rhea stared out of the classroom window, then up at the clock. 10 more minutes, she thought. Her class sat in front of her, finishing their final exam. She was a history teacher in a small school in the middle of Los Angeles. She pushed her long, dark hair out of her eyes and checked her appearance in the pocket mirror on her desk. Her olive green eyes shone brightly, as round as almonds, set like gems in her tanned face. Her face was oval-shaped, with miraculously high cheekbones and full lips. Once she finished inspecting herself, she sighed. Just look at my desk, she thought. Her desk was a complete mess – a mixture of children's homework waiting to be marked, teacher-assessment forms, and nestled in the middle, a picture of her 2 best girlfriends, Adeline and Charlotte. In this picture they were sitting on a bench in Yellowstone National Park, where they had gone recently on holiday. Also in the picture were her 3 best guy friends, Phil, Stu and Doug. It was with those 5 that she was going to Vegas with, for Doug's bachelor/bachelorette party, in 10 minutes – now 7. In the picture, Adeline was squished in the middle of the bench, Charlotte and Rhea to either side of her. Stu and Doug where standing behind the bench, and Phil was on the floor in front of the bench, supporting Charlotte's and Rhea's legs on his shoulders. They were all smiling widely, the result of a joke cracked by Phil seconds before the photo was taken. It was a beautiful sunny day, and all 6 of them sported brown legs and faces.

The school bell rang loudly in her ears and she jumped. Swiftly switching back to reality she stood up from behind her desk and quickly gathered in the exam papers.

"Well done in your exams! Have a nice weekend guys!" Rhea shouted after her class. She smiled to herself. She loved being a teacher, she couldn't think of a better job. A knock on the door made her swivel around on her heels, and she came face to face with Phil Wenneck.

"Hello, Miss Rivers! I thought you might like to get a move on, seeing as we are now 5 minutes late?" his eyes glanced up to the clock on the purple-painted wall, and then looked at her again.

"Well, Mr Wenneck, I was just about-"she grabbed her bag from underneath her desk "-to get my bag and come and find you!" She poked him in the centre of his stomach, like she used to when they were little, meeting his hard abs. "Owww!" She pulled back her finger and clutched it, pretending to be in agony. "God Phil, you need to stop going to the gym, or my finger's going to get seriously hurt!" She smiled up into his handsome face, meeting his blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rhea's finger. I don't mean to be so fit and have such good abdominals." He said arrogantly, taking her finger and pressing it to his lips. Rhea laughed at his arrogance – it was a thing you got used to over time. His eyes met hers as he moved his face upwards, skimming the soft hairs on her arms with his lips, until he reached the base of her neck. His hand moved expertly to the small of her back and guided her into an embrace. "I hope the whole of Ri Ri forgives me too." He bore deep into Rhea's eyes and she cracked at the sound of her childhood nickname. Grinning, she tapped his nose gently and leant forward until their faces where almost touching.

"She forgives you." Their lips met, and Rhea felt Phil smile against her lips. He wrapped both his arms around her small waist, and pulled her body even closer to his. She felt his hands move lower, and lower -

HOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK!

A loud horn sounded from outside the classroom window. The two jumped apart and, without looking at each other, ran out of the school to see where the others were waiting impatiently.

"COME ON! WE'RE NEVER GOING TO GET TO VEGAS BEFORE CHRISTMAS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!" Rhea heard Adeline shout from the back of a Mercedes-Benz. Phil had already jumped into the seat next to Adeline, ignoring the protests from Doug. Rhea was confused. Phil was always messing about with her, but it never meant anything. He was just a big tease, everyone knew that. But he'd never done anything like that before. And she'd never let her guard down like that and let him kiss her. She was annoyed with herself. It doesn't mean anything Rhea, she told herself. Although, as much as she'd hate to admit it, she'd had awful butterflies in her stomach when he'd pulled her close. I don't like him in that way; we're both just massive flirts, she spat inside her head. Or maybe I do...

"RHEA! GET YOUR ARSE IN THIS CAR BEFORE I DRIVE AWAY WITHOUT YOU!" Now it was Doug's voice that had piped up, over all of the commotion in her brain. Sighing loudly, she made her way to the car, as quickly as her tight pencil skirt would let her.

"Where am I going to sit, Doug?" She said in a slightly exasperated tone. Adeline, Charlotte and Phil were all squished in the back 3 seats, and the passenger seat beside Doug was occupied by Alan, Doug's fiancée's brother.

"On Phil's lap for now, just until we get to Stu's house. Then some of us will go in Stu's car." Doug replied. "Just hurry up!" Phil smirked.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, for god's sake!" She climbed expertly into the back of the car and landed softly on Phil. She could feel his grin without looking at his face. "I hope my bum is bony, so it hurts you." Rhea said spitefully.

"Oh no, it's very nice and soft Rhea. I'm quite enjoying this!" Phil was back to his old self. His hands snaked around onto her hips. "I'm _really_ enjoying this..." Rhea pushed her shoulders back so she slammed into his face. Phil shouted in protest but the sound was muffled by her body.

"So, Adeline, Charlotte, how are you?" She turned to her two best friends, who had tears running down their faces in laughter. "What?" Rhea rolled her eyes. This weekend was going to be too much like hard work.

The party arrived at Stu's house, with Phil complaining that he had lost all feeling in his legs.

"So who's going to go get him?" I looked round at Charlotte, who blushed.

"Not me! Melissa hates me!" Charlotte protested.

"Why?" Phil questioned.

"It's none of your business." Charlotte replied harshly. Phil looked shocked at Charlotte's tone, but then summoned Stu by himself.

"Paging doctor faggot! Doctor faggot!" Phil smirked as Stu stormed out of the house, looking like death. Rhea elbowed Phil sharply in the stomach.

"Phil, why did you do that?" Stu complained. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Melissa properly!"

"Ha! Why would you want to say good bye to that bitch? She's horrible!" Charlotte fumed.

"Whoa, Charlotte, calm down!" Phil looked uncertainly over his shoulder at Rhea, asking her with his eyes what was wrong. Nothing, I'll tell you later, she signalled. "Sorry Stu..." Phil looked sheepishly at the older man.

"It's alright Phil. Just don't do it again. Now who's coming in my car, and who's staying in yours?" Stu smiled at Doug.

"Bagsy staying!" Rhea and Phil shouted at the same time. Charlotte and Adeline chuckled and slid out of the Mercedes and into Stu's car.

"See you later Adeline! Have fun Char!" Rhea winked discreetly at Charlotte.

Rhea moved off of Phil's lap and onto the middle seat. "Rhea, I was enjoying you sitting on my lap." Phil said quietly. Rhea pulled a face.

"No you didn't, for the last half-mile you've been complaining!" Rhea laughed loudly and tickled Phil's side.

"Stop it!" Phil attempted to bat her hands away as they both collapsed into a fit of giggles. Phil took the opportunity of when Rhea stopped to sort out her hair to tackle her and start tickling her waist. She screamed out, but they were both laughing so hard that it went unnoticed.

"Phil, Phil please stop! Ahhh! Please Phil, I'm begging..." Rhea felt tears of laughter falling down her cheeks. Phil's nose was almost touching her's...

"Never!" Phil continued to tickle Rhea, until she said something about wetting herself. Phil moved away quickly, which made her snigger.

"I was kidding Phil, I'm not actually going to wet myself. I just know you like the back of my hand. But, Doug," she shifted in her seat, "if there's a toilet nearby I wouldn't mind going."

Doug pulled up at the nearest rest station, and they all rushed over to the toilets. The girls reappeared about 15 minutes later, clothes changed and make-up replenished. Adeline wore tight denim shorts that showed off her long legs, and a yellow vest top. Her red hair was tumbling over her shoulders, and her almost-black eyes shone out from behind lashings of mascara. Charlotte had replaced her nurse uniform with a maxi dress, which was pink and had beading across the straps. Her golden locks fell to just short of her shoulders, and today was straight. Her baby blue eyes twinkled in the shop's light.

Phil greeted the two girls by ruffling their hair. They both smiled up at him, and Stu caught Charlotte's eye. She turned a shade of scarlet as she saw him looking her up and down, clearly liking the view.

"What are you staring at, Stu?" Adeline walked up behind them, knowing perfectly well what he was staring at. Charlotte regained her composure and stuck her tongue out at Adeline. They both heard Phil's sharp intake of breath as Rhea stepped out of the toilets. She had changed out of her smart suit into a pair of distressed boyfriend jeans, which hung low around her hips, so low you could just about see the top of her polka dot knickers. On her top half she wore a faded green crop top that was cut sharply just under her bra, showing off her bronzed, toned stomach. You could see her tattoo – the outline of a star on her hipbone. Her belly-button bar glinted as she outstretched her arms to Charlotte and Adeline, pulling them into a tight embrace.

"I'm so excited about this, guys. Tonight is going to be amazing!" Rhea flashed a smile.

"You're not the only one who's getting excited..." Adeline whispered, and nudged her head towards Phil, who was standing next to Doug, staring at Rhea.

Rhea's smile turned upside down. He'd seen her loads of times dressed like this. She dressed like this pretty much every day. Why was he staring so much at her now?

Charlotte seemed to read her thoughts. "Maybe he's just been deprived of sex for a long time?" She suggested.

"Gee, thanks Char. Are you saying that's all he sees in me?" Rhea said through gritted teeth.

"Rhea, it's not your fault if you're a sex animal!" Charlotte laughed as Adeline started purring like a cat.

Rhea giggled and pulled them into a circle again. "I'm being serious guys."

"Well, us two-" Adeline looked at Charlotte-"have been noticing that you two have been spending a lot of time together recently, and he seems to be looking at you in a different way more and more these days. We thought something was going on – but obviously nothing has happened yet." Adeline explained.

"You don't like him, do you? Rhea Rivers! Answer me!" Charlotte slapped her face playfully.

"Oh, Charlotte, I think so. Whenever he's near me I get these terrible butterflies, and every time he is close to my face I just want to – well, you know. You can't tell anyone! What if he doesn't like me back?"

"I think that's highly unlikely, Rhea."

"I guess I'll find out sooner rather than later." She caught Phil looking at her shapely bum and shook her head. "But something has happened, Adeline! Before Doug came to pick us up, we were in my classroom together and-"

"CHAR! ADELINE! RHEA! We need to get going!" Stu shouted from his car outside.

"God, how did they get there so quickly?" Adeline changed the subject quickly, and grabbed a packet of crisps off the shelf. "I'll be there in a minute."

When all of them were back in their cars, they began the final stretch to Las Vegas. Alan was muttering about blackjack and counting cards, and having a discussion with Doug. Phil had a beer in his hand, and offered some to Rhea. She declined.

"I'm not going to start drinking until we get to Vegas. That's when the proper party starts!" She grinned as Phil shrugged and finished the bottle.

"You're just a lightweight, Rhea. You got drunk once on a bottle of beer."Phil sniggered.

"Yeah, a whole bottle of beer!" Rhea whined. "You're just a heavyweight who can drink two bottles of Malibu and still walk in a straight line afterwards!" She smiled, remembering the time when they'd all graduated from college, and spent the whole night drinking on the beach by a massive bonfire.

"Not to mention, you always strip when you're drunk. Remember that time-" Phil was cut off by Doug.

"I don't want to know what Rhea gets up to when she's drunk ,Phil. I think we're going to find that out tonight, and I don't want to ruin the surprise for Alan." Doug winked at me, and Rhea gave him the finger. Rhea knew perfectly well what they were talking about. On the same night as their graduation party, Rhea had (in her drunken state) decided to go skinny dipping in the sea, later joined by Phil, Doug and Adeline. And, there was also that time when Charlotte had held a house party and Rhea had taken off all of her clothes and run onto the pier, and jumped off the end of it. There was no doubt that Phil was reliving that moment over and over again in his head at this moment in time.

Rhea felt hands run up her legs and settle on her bare skin. She smiled and nestled into Phil, falling asleep, remembering all of the drunken escapades she and her friends had been on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Rhea." Rhea felt someone shaking her shoulders gently. It was Adeline. "We've upgraded the room to a villa! Apparently it's really awesome, but we need to get the suitcases up there." She pointed to the top floor of Caesar's Palace.

"Oh. Ok." Rhea sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag. Struggling up the steps, she walked straight into Phil.

"Hey, let me take that." Phil offered his arm, even though he was carrying his bag too. By the time we reached the elevator, the other 4 had gone up.

"This place looks amazing." Rhea looked around.

"I know. Tonight is going to be amazing." They walked into the now empty elevator and pressed the button for the floor they wanted. "You know why it's going to be amazing?" He looked at her.

"No idea, Phil."

"The fact that I'm spending the whole night with you." He placed the bags on the floor and wrapped his arms around Rhea, one hand almost on her bum.

"Phil-"

"Shhh." Phil put a finger to her lips, then, smiling, kissed Rhea again. Rhea felt as if she could explode. So many emotions were boiling inside her right now. She felt Phil pushing her until her back was against the elevator wall. A hand moved up from her back, and under her top. Rhea nibbled Phil's lips playfully, and wound her fingers in his hair. Phil groaned quietly. Rhea broke the kiss, and looked up into Phil's eyes.

"And what was that for, Mr Wenneck?" She managed to say, after getting her breath back.

"I couldn't control myself, Miss Rivers."

"That's a wonderful excuse, Phil." Rhea played with the buttons on his shirt.

Phil chuckled. "Have I ever told you Rhea? – you're truly amazing." He held her eyes in his own gaze.

Suddenly, the doors of the elevator opened, and the shocked faces of Charlotte and Adeline were seen.

"Shit." Phil sprung off of Rhea, grabbed the bags, and huffed off the find the room.

"What the hell was that about, Rhea?" Adeline asked while Charlotte wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Oh my god Adeline – that was crazy." Rhea shook her head in disbelief.

"Tell us when we get into the villa – we'll be in private then." Charlotte said, looking curiously at the couple who had appeared beside the trio.

"Alright. But you might have to help me back, I'm feeling a little shaky." Rhea laughed nervously.

When they were in the villa, Adeline quickly showed Charlotte and Rhea around the place, and then led them into one of the bedrooms.

"This is where you're sleeping, Rhea. Now tell us what happened with Phil!" Charlotte said, closing the door on the boys, who were lounging on the sofas.

"Well, there we were, having a normal conversation-"

"When has any conversation between the two of you been normal?" Adeline snorted.

"Oh be quiet, Adeline! So, then he said that tonight was going to be amazing because he was going to be with me the whole time. And then he kissed me. And then he said I was truly amazing," Rhea smiled inwardly. "Then you guys found us. I'm sure he would have continued if the doors hadn't opened on you two."

"That makes sense though, Rhea. The way he's been looking at you, and the way you say he acts around you has been pointing out that he may have a teeny weenie crush on his best friend!" Adeline giggled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two! You're going to have the cutest babies ever!" Charlotte teased Rhea.

"Chaaarrrr! But how does the fact that he may like me explain why he ran away from us like that?"

"Rhea, maybe he wants to keep this a secret, because he doesn't want this relationship to last like the others..." Adeline stated, referring to Phil's previous girlfriends, who dumped him because they thought he was too open about their relationship.

"True, true." Charlotte agreed.

"I suppose. What do you think we'll happen tonight?" Rhea questioned apprehensively.

"I think it'll depend on how much you drink, how much stripping you get up to-"

"I forgot how much you love stripping when you're drunk! Phil is going to have so much fun tonight!" Adeline laughed loudly.

"As I was saying – if you start giving Phil a lap dance, I'm pretty sure that you two will get up to something." Charlotte finished her sentence, while Rhea glared at Adeline.

"So can I count on you two to stop me from stripping?" Rhea asked.

"No, because that's always funny." Adeline stated.

"We can stop you from lap dancing though, don't worry." Charlotte took Rhea's hand.

"Thanks Charlotte. Just until I'm sure of my feelings towards him."

"I bet you'd love to give him a lap dance, Rhea, you just don't want to say it!" Adeline teased Rhea.

The door opened abruptly, and Stu walked in. "Who do you want to give a lap dance to, Rhea?"

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Rhea stormed out of the room, and walked straight into Doug.

"Hey Rhea, are you alright? Because I've noticed you're a little stressed at the moment." Doug smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just boy troubles – if you know what I mean." Rhea confessed.

"Well, if that boy is Phil I can understand the troubles." Doug patted her cheek paternally and then said, "We have half an hour to get ready. Meet us out here when you're ready."

Rhea took a long shower in an attempt to drown out all of her confusion. It didn't work. As she stepped out of the shower she was just as clueless as she had been 10 minutes earlier. Wrapped up in her bath robe, she dried her long hair, and straightened it. Natural auburn highlights flashed in the lights, and, as she played with the locks, she thought absently of her grandfather. He had been one of those people who you could talk to comfortably about anything, and he would listen intently, no matter how stupid it was. Rhea hadn't noticed the tears that had filled her eyes and had welled over onto her cheeks.

"Oh, get a grip Rhea." She scolded herself, wiping away the tears quickly. Phil was nothing to fret about.

After perfecting her make-up, she regarded her face in the mirror. She had coloured her eyelids a gold colour, and had lined them with liquid eyeliner. Her lashes looked long and full thanks to about 4 coats of mascara. Rhea had highlighted her high cheekbones with bronzer and had her lips were glossed over with a peach flavour lipgloss. She stood up and moved over to her bed, and got dressed. She wore a tight fitting purple dress that was gathered at the centre of the dress, at the front and back. The dress finished around mid-thigh, and she paired it with a pair of her highest purple velvet heels. Her straightened hair had managed to curl at the ends, and Rhea scowled. Her naturally curly hair never stayed straight. She admitted defeat and left her hair to hang carelessly around her waist (it was that long!).

She stepped out of her bedroom and went to sit on the sofa.

"RHEA! You look amazing! Give us a twirl!" Charlotte ran up to Rhea and gave her a massive hug, Charlotte was wearing a black dress that finished just underneath her bum.

"This is a bit short, Char! Are you trying to find a man tonight?" Rhea laughed.

"Only one." Charlotte's mood seemed to decline.

"I'm sure he'll be amazed by this peachy bottom!" Rhea patted Charlotte's bum playfully and then let Charlotte inspect her dress.

"You look gorgeous, you two!" Adeline had entered, signalling more admiration of dresses, hair and make-up.

"Girls, if I have to listen to one more word about dresses I'm going to be sick!" Doug grabbed the 3 girls and cuddled them.

"Argh, Doug, you're getting married in two days. This is like, adultery." Rhea stuck her tongue out at Doug.

"Who's ready to let the dogs out?" Alan shouted, coming out of Stu's room. Phil and Stu followed shortly, shaking their heads in embarrassment.

"I am, Alan!" Rhea grabbed his hand and started towards the exit of the villa. Phil looked murderous.

When they reached the elevator, Phil teased Alan about his man-purse.

"Hey, Indiana Jones is cool." Adeline stuck up for Alan.

Rhea stood next to Phil, who promptly placed his hand on her bum.

"You should be nicer to him, seriously." Rhea decided to ignore Phil's inappropriateness.

"I'm just messing with him, it's nothing nasty. I promise." Phil said. "You look beautiful tonight. But, I have to say – I prefer your hair curly." Phil fiddled with her straight hair.

Rhea blushed outside and in. "No you don't, its horribly curly." Rhea was adamant.

"Nope, Rhea, it looks stunning curly. I think you look best when you're hanging at my house in your pyjama shorts and one of my old t-shirts."

"That has to be a lie." Rhea's insides flipped over, did he really think she looked nice when it was Sunday morning and the two best friends spent the day on the sofa recovering from their hangovers?

"When have I ever lied?" Phil winked at her. "I'm being serious Rhea; I love it when you're not made up. But I'm not complaining about this at all." Gesturing to her dress, he tapped her bum softly as they walked out of the elevator.

"I'm not going first up the stairs! It gives Phil the opportunity to look up my dress!" Charlotte whined.

"Your fault for wearing such a short dress, darling." Phil winked at Charlotte.

"Maybe Rhea would go up first?" Rhea almost punched Adeline in the face.

"I say, all the boys go up first, then there's no risk of any of them seeing up our dresses." Rhea sighed.

When they were all up on the roof, Alan made a speech. And quite a funny one at that.

"So I'm a wolf?" Rhea whispered into Phil's ear.

Phil laughed. "I think we all are." He kissed her cheek. "You're the prettiest one though."

They all downed their jägermeister, and started what would be the best night of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhea tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. As much as she tried to pull them open, the eyelids stayed shut. Nerves boiled at the bottom of her stomach – had she gone blind? She rolled over, and fell onto the hard floor.

"Ouch!" Rhea cursed. By now the little nerves at the bottom of her stomach had began to rise, and were now swarming around the base of her throat.

"Rhea?" Rhea heard Adeline's voice.

"Adeline, oh my god, I've gone blind! Adeline!" Rhea's voice faltered.

"No you haven't, stupid. It's your mascara – it's stuck together. Have a make-up wipe."

Rhea reached out with her hands and felt her hands make contact with a wet wipe, and rubbed her eyes hurriedly. She opened her eyes, this time successfully.

Adeline was walking back to her room, wearing absolutely nothing. Rhea observed the villa. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" The villa smelt of smoke, and it was a tip. Empty beer cans and wine bottles littered the floor, and a chair was burning. Stu was lying on a couch, and Charlotte, Doug and Alan were no-where to be seen. A woman tip-toed past Rhea, and waved goodbye to her, before stepping out of the door. "What the fuck?" Rhea placed her head between her knees, trying to remember what had happened last night. It felt like someone was wacking her round the head with a hammer, so she gave up, and scrambled back onto the mattress. Why am I sleeping on the floor, she thought to herself. Rolling onto her side, she bashed into Phil, whose shirt was missing.

"Oh, Christ." Rhea couldn't think anymore, and felt a lump rising in her throat again. Had she slept with Phil? She was in so much pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she screwed up her face in an attempt to shut out the pain. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and, giving in, she snuggled into Phil and wept against his chest.

Suddenly, a sharp blow to her side winded Rhea. Phil sat up abruptly, knocking her head by accident.

"Shit, sorry Rhea!" Phil looked at her, alarmed, then at Alan, who was running around screaming, with – wait – with no pants on. Ewww.

"Don't go in the bathroom Phil, there's a tiger in there!" Phil got up and Rhea saw that his belt and trousers were undone, but hey, at least they were still on.

"Alan, shut up!" Rhea smothered her face with a pillow, trying to kill herself.

"Holy shot, he's not kidding! There's a tiger in there!" Phil yelled from the bathroom.

"Please be quiet." Rhea rolled onto her front and tried to drown out the ringing in her ears.

"Aww, Rhea I'm sorry." Phil rubbed the small of her back, comforting her. Rhea suddenly realised that she was wearing nothing but her pyjama shorts.

"Fuck!" Rhea grabbed the covers and pulled them over her body. Phil smirked.

"You didn't have to do that. That view was making me feel better." Rhea kicked him feebly, but smiled.

Stu was awake, and wandering around, shouting random things about Melissa and how fucked he was.

"Hey Phil, Rhea – is my tooth missing?" Stu asked nervously. Rhea lifted her head slowly. Stu screamed in disgust as he saw his reflection in a silver tray.

"Oh no!" Rhea gasped as he showed her his mouth. "Oh, Stu." Rhea stood up shakily, still holding the sheet around her.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." Stu whimpered, and Phil and Rhea tried to stifle their laughs.

"Rhea, go and find Charlotte and Adeline, and Alan, go find Doug. Then we can get out of here before housekeeping shows up." Phil said.

"Alright, but I need a shower. I feel so dirty!" Rhea pulled a face in disgust, and Phil winked at her.

Walking into her room, Rhea grabbed the clothes closest to her – that was, the clothes that hadn't got sick on them – and rushed into the shower. After a hurried wash, she dressed quickly into a pair of Adeline's shorts and one of the guys' shirts – she had no idea whose it was. She found Adeline wrapped around a complete stranger, who looked at Rhea as if she was a weirdo as she pulled Adeline out from under the covers.

"Come on, Adeline. We have to get a move on!" Rhea half-dragged Adeline out of her room and into the bathroom, where she threw some clothes at her friend. "Adeline, wake up!" When Rhea knew that Adeline was fully awake and getting dressed, she started to search for Charlotte.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, where are you?" Rhea ran around the villa looking for Charlotte.

"Hey guys, I can't find Doug anywhere. I've checked everywhere, and his mattress is gone too." Alan walked up to Phil and Stu, who were talking on the sofas.

"And I can't find Charlotte." Rhea collapsed on the sofa in the space between Stu and Phil.

"You know what? I bet they're downstairs having a coffee. They are fine, Rhea," Phil noticed Rhea nervously whining, "and Stu... Doug will be fine!" Phil seemed slightly put off by his best friend screaming and wailing like a child.

"Phil's right Stu, I'm sure they're downstairs in the lobby. Shall we go and have a look?" Rhea patted Stu's knee.

"Yeah, let's go." Phil got up slowly, rubbing his temples. Stu continued mumbling to himself, until a strange noise broke their thoughts.

"What in the world was that?" Rhea rushed to the sound. Inside the closet was a crying baby.

"WE STOLE A BABY?" Adeline came up behind them.

"Calm down, Adeline – I'm sure we didn't. Let's just act like it's ours, and we'll find its mother downstairs." Rhea said consolingly.

"It's a he, not an it!" Alan piped up.

"No one gives a fuck, Alan." Phil held Rhea's bag whilst she propped the baby over her shoulder.

"Alan's right, he's a gorgeous baby boy!" Rhea tickled the baby's nose affectionately. He gurgled. "Aww, I've always wanted a baby!" Rhea smiled widely, whereas Phil turned a shade of green. Adeline laughed loudly at the expression on Phil's face.

When the party got into the lobby, Adeline and Stu searched the hotel for the others, whilst Phil, Alan and Rhea sat down beside the pool. Phil wore sunglasses to hide his bloodshot eyes and Alan held the baby "Carlos". Rhea placed her head on the cool metal table in an attempt to cool her headache.

"I feel awful." Rhea said quietly.

"Same." Phil tried to ignore Alan, who was trying to get his attention.

"Stop that, Alan. That's disgusting." Rhea lifted her hair off her face and stared at Alan, who was making the baby do rude actions. Phil tried to hold back a laugh, and Rhea slapped him.

"What? It's quite funny! You just need to learn how to take a joke, Rhea." Phil looked at the tired girl next to him. Her wet hair hung in ringlets around her shoulders, and it hid most of her face.

"I need to learn how to take a joke? Honestly Phil. You probably think the fact that we might of had sex last night is a joke." Rhea glared at him.

Phil held up his hands and shook his head. "I don't think that's a joke Rhea. Just calm down..." He added nervously as Rhea fumed.

Stu and Adeline walked up, saving them from the horrible awkward silence.

"I can't find Doug or Charlotte anywhere. Oh my God, what if they're dead?"

"Stu, they're not dead, I promise." Phil reached out and took his friend's arm.

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something horrible happened to Charlotte. Or Doug." Adeline and Rhea looked at each other.

"Why can't we remember anything from last night?" Adeline questioned.

"No clue, Adeline." Rhea shrugged.

After some discussion, and checking their pockets, they had figured out hardly anything. Suddenly, Alan pointed out a hospital bracelet on Phil's wrist. Rhea grabbed his wrist in horror, inspecting the bracelet and checking him over with her hands.

"Phil, are you alright?" Alan said.

"I'm fine, Alan, Rhea." Phil looked at Rhea who was still searching for something wrong with him. "Rhea," he said, catching her hands as they started to move over his legs. "I'm fine." Rhea gazed into his eyes, her head pounding. Tears welled inside her and she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm just so worried." She curled up into a small ball on her chair, shutting herself out from the world. "What if you got hurt last night? What if something horrible has happened to Charlotte or Doug?"

"Look, let's go find the car, and we can go to the hospital. It might give us some clues, Rhea." Adeline smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, we should just get out of this place." Stu looked at the puddle of sick on the floor next to him.

They all stood up, Phil offering his hand to Rhea. She took it gratefully, and leant on his shoulder as they walked out of the hotel and to the car collection area.

"Here's your car, officers." The porter smiled at Phil, and Rhea who was holding onto his hand. A police car pulled up in front of them.

"Don't say anything." Phil whispered. Adeline, Stu and Alan made their way into the back seats, Alan injuring the baby in doing so. Phil opened the passenger door for Rhea and helped her climb in, she smiled weakly at Phil, silently saying thank you.

"Picked up a lovely girl there, sir." The porter nodded towards Rhea and then winked at Phil. Phil cleared his throat loudly, just smiling at the man and getting into the driver's seat hurriedly.

"Now which way is it to the hospital?" Stu asked.

"Please get off the sidewalk!" Phil talked through the microphone, as they drove along the sidewalk, sirens blasting out loudly. Stu and Adeline were cringing in the back, and Rhea and Phil were just laughing. "Lady in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack." Phil grinned. Rhea smacked his knee playfully. "But not as amazing as the girl next to me. Yes, you heard, Rhea Rivers has the best rack in the world!" Rhea covered her ears in disgust and tried to hide her face from the laughing crowd.

"Phil, you dick!"

"Hey, you slapped me!" He winked at her.

As they arrived at the hospital, Rhea took control of the baby and sat with Adeline outside the hospital.

"I'm nervous, Rhea." Adeline frowned.

"I am too, Adeline. We all are." Rhea smiled weakly, rocking the baby.

"So what happened between you and Phil last night?" Adeline asked.

"I think we slept together. I woke up next to him with just my shorts on and his trousers were undone." Rhea giggled. "I guess you didn't stop me from lap dancing then."

Adeline snorted. "Sorry! I don't know whether we did or not. I can't remember a fucking thing."

"Who was that guy you were with this morning?" Rhea waggled her tongue at Adeline.

"What, that man in my bed? I honestly have no idea!" Rhea laughed out loud, the happiest she'd been all day.

The boys came rushing out of the hospital, shouting, "We know where to go!" Rhea continued laughing at Adeline and the men as they tripped over each other in a race to get to the car first. And, for the first time that day, the sun shined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if I haven't been updating that much, I have had so much revision and homework to do ****L**

"The Best Little Chapel, right?" Adeline checked with Phil as she entered the address into Stu's SatNav.

"Yeah, that's it." Phil drummed his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio, waiting impatiently for instructions. Carlos gurgled happily on Rhea's lap, and she smiled.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Rhea asked Phil, who had begun to complain about Stu's SatNav.

"He's gorgeous. I'd love to know what it feels like to breastfeed." Alan answered instead. Rhea spun her head around to face him so quickly her neck cricked.

"What, Alan?" Phil took the words straight out of Rhea's mouth.

"Aww, he's just being paternal!" Adeline giggled. The baby laughed. Rhea rubbed his head, and kissed his nose.

"Hey, Phil, do you want to hold him?" Rhea held Carlos out.

"Umm, no, I'm fine thanks."

"Oh, go on, he's so cute!" Rhea placed Carlos gently into Phil's arm.

"What do I do?" Phil looked at Rhea for instructions, looking suddenly interested. "What if I drop him?" His face was a mask of horror.

"You won't drop him! Look, just support his head with that hand," she placed Phil's hand under the baby's head, "and hold him up with this arm." Rhea propped up his arm until he was holding Carlos safely.

"Oh." Phil gazed down into Carlos' face, and smiled. "He is cute." Carlos reached out with his arms and batted Phil's face. "Ouch!" Phil laughed.

"Why don't you tickle him? He loves that, don't you?" Rhea leant across Phil to tickle Carlos' tummy, who giggled contently.

"Alright." Phil replaced Rhea's hand and tickled him gently. Carlos stopped giggling and stared into his face. "I didn't hurt him, did I?" Phil looked at Rhea, worried.

"No, he's just intrigued by you. Just look at him." The baby was touching Phil's face again. "I think he likes your nose!" Rhea laughed, as Carlos gripped tightly on Phil's nose and pulled hard.

"Ouch!" Phil squeezed the baby's nose, and gazed affectionately at Carlos.

"Hey Phil, the SatNav is working!" Adeline shouted from the back. Phil handed Carlos back to Rhea carefully, smiling widely at Rhea.

"Do you like Phil, Carlos?" Rhea said to the baby.

"I don't think he can understand you, Rhea." Phil smirked, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh yes he can. See, he likes me more." Rhea gestured to Carlos, who had snuggled into Rhea's chest and closed his eyes.

"No, he's just a perverted baby who enjoys your boobs."Phil pointed to where Carlos' face was, and winked at Rhea.

"Phil, you just ruined the moment!" Rhea punched him on the arm.

"What frickin' moment?"

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Don't worry." Sometimes he's as thick as a wall, she thought to herself. He had looked so loving and fatherly when he'd held Carlos. Sometimes it would be nice to have that Phil around more often, Rhea said inwardly, instead of the arrogant, ringleader mood he's constantly in.

"Just leave the baby in there, I cracked a window." Phil said, sounding bored.

"What the fuck, Phil. He's not a dog!" Rhea shouted at Phil.

"Rhea, it's not even your baby!"

"What is wrong with you? You can't just leave a baby in a car, when it's this hot!"

"Then take him with you! I'm not carrying him, he smells of shit!"

"Phil, if you hadn't noticed, you smell awful too!"

"RHEA!" Adeline grabbed Rhea's wrist and pulled her behind the car. "We'll just be a minute, guys." Adeline waved off the boys.

Rhea placed her head between her knees as Adeline crouched down next to her on the dusty ground. "What's wrong with me?" Rhea took strength from Adeline's strong personality.

"I think you're just tired Rhea. Phil's not exactly easy to be around when you've got a hangover."

"But usually he is! Every time I'm hung over I go to his house and we just watch movies all day on the sofa! He's nice then!"

"Rhea, think of how much pressure is on him at the moment. Stu is so worried at the moment about Melissa he can barely think, Alan is helpless anyway, I'm too busy with myself and you're too busy with the baby to think about what has happened. Rhea - Doug and Charlotte have gone missing, and I think he feels as if he's the only one who is concerned about them."

"What? We're all worried sick about them!" Rhea spat onto the ground.

"I know, but I think we all need to pull our weight a bit more. Let's go into the chapel, I'll talk to Stu and Alan, and you can explain to Phil that we are all just as concerned as he is."

"Why do I always have to talk to Phil?" Rhea pouted.

"Because you're the only one he listens to. Trust me; he follows you around like a lapdog when he thinks no one is watching. Like when he was holding Carlos and you were telling him what to do? Rhea, he was hanging on your every word. I think he really has feelings for you." Adeline massaged Rhea's shoulders.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Adeline squeezed Rhea's hand and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Ri Ri, let's go see what they're up to."

They both got up from the ground and made their way into the church. It was cool in there, a nice difference from the blaring heat outside, The guys were standing at a reception desk, talking about an object in front of them.

"Hey Adeline, Rhea, Stu got married last night! Haha!" Alan shouted out to them.

"Oh God." Rhea glanced at Adeline, biting her lip. "Char-"

"And we know who Carlos' mum is!" Alan beamed at Carlos, who was nestled in Rhea's arms.

"Oh, ok." Rhea frowned. "Why did Stu get married last night?"

"I don't know!" Stu said, bashing his head against the desk. Phil patted his friend's back consolingly.

"Do you do annulments?" Phil asked the man who was showing them mugs and hats with pictures of Stu and the girl Rhea had seen leaving the apartment earlier this morning on them.

"Do you have her address?" Adeline pitched in, and snatched the paperwork off of the man. "Thank you!"

"Come on Stu, we can go find her, she'll know where Doug and Charlotte are, we can return the baby and you can get annulled, Melissa won't know anything about it." Phil helped Stu place the boxes into the boot of the police car. Alan stepped in the passenger seat and Adeline held Rhea's and Stu's hands in the back. As Phil closed his door, an orange car drove up behind them. Men climbed out, and began to hit the police car.

"Hey, there's a baby on board!" Alan shouted.

"I don't know where he is? What are you on about?" Phil was screaming at the men, and one suddenly pulled out a gun.

"Shit Phil, they've got a gun!" Rhea cursed from behind him. Shoving the car into gear, Phil reversed and ran over the man, who pulled the trigger and hit the man from the chapel in the shoulder.

"Shit, they shot Eddie!" Stu screamed, hanging up from Melissa.

"Oh my God!" Adeline tried to comfort the baby.

"What the fuck was that?" Stu shouted again. Rhea closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears as they drove on.

When they all arrived at the right numbered flat, they were greeted by a young woman with gold curls. She took Carlos (who turned out to be Tyler – Alan was very upset) from Rhea, and kissed Stu fully on the mouth. Phil's eyes widened and Adeline and Rhea looked around, feeling awkward. As the group started to file into the flat, Rhea grabbed Phil's hand.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Rhea gripped onto both his hands and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier, Phil. It was completely wrong. Now, I just want you to know that all of us are as worried about Doug and Charlotte as you are. You aren't in this alone."

Phil didn't meet her gaze and hung his head. "I'm sorry too. I just thought that all you cared about was the baby. You weren't paying anyone else any attention."

Rhea placed her hands on his face and pulled it up so he had to look in her eyes. "Phil, of course the baby wasn't all I cared about, I was still so worried about things. Carlos was just an enjoyable distraction to the chaos that was going on. You weren't jealous were you?" Rhea couldn't help but laugh as Phil turned a shade of scarlet. "Phil Wenneck, were you jealous that I was giving a baby more attention than I was giving you?"

Phil nodded his head meekly and said, "Maybe."

Rhea laughed out loud. "You're such an idiot!" She ruffled his hair and kissed him lightly. Phil, regaining his confidence quickly, wrapped him arms around her and held her tight, smelling her hair, and nuzzling her ear. He began to plant small, soft kisses along her smooth cheek, and soon their lips were attached, and Rhea begun to smile. She loved how at home she felt in his embrace, and she tightened her grip around his body. Phil broke away, but they still held each other.

"Rhea, when we get back to LA, do you want to start over? Do you want to maybe, like, go out on a date or something? Phil said bashfully, wrapping a curl of her hair around his finger.

"I'd love to. But no sex. None of that until the third date." She winked at him.

"I don't mind. You're worth the wait." Phil stuck his tongue out at her. "Although, I think we've already done that, so what's the point in waiting?" Phil looked hopeful.

"No buts. I want to remember it when we do." Rhea tugged on the belt loops on his trousers, laughing.

"True." Phil kissed her again, more fiercely.

"Rhea, Phil, get in here! Charlotte's inside!" Adeline came rushing out of the door and ran straight into the two of them, breaking them apart. "Woops – sorry! But come on, come see Charlotte!"

Rhea raced inside after Adeline, and into Charlotte's arms.

"Charlotte! Oh Charlotte, I'm so glad you're safe!" Rhea kissed Charlotte's head and hugged her tightly. Charlotte returned the hug, sniffing.

"I was so scared that you'd never come back, and that you'd go to the wedding without me!" Charlotte wiped the tears from underneath her tired eyes. "I couldn't remember a thing from last night, and I didn't know where I was, or why I was here, or where you were. Luckily Jade came back this morning and found me crying on the floor."

"Charlotte, you didn't need to worry, we would never leave you anywhere! We haven't been able to stop thinking about you! But you're safe now." Rhea smiled through her tears of happiness.

"Rhea, where's Doug?" Charlotte spotted the missing person from the group. #

"Well, that was what we were going to ask you..."

Suddenly, the door was knocked down, and two police officers barged in, shouting and screaming. Everyone held up their hands, and Rhea said quietly, "Oh, what now?"

**Sorry, there was a lot of cute and fluff based stuff in this chapter! It's just that I held my PE teacher's baby yesterday and I wanted to show all the feelings and shizz you get when you hold a baby :') and I thought it would make Phil seem adorable :P **

**Please review and tell me what to do - I don't know whether Charlotte should make a big fuss about Stu marrying Jade or not. Please help? ****J**** xx**


End file.
